


Daisy Bell

by Imagine_The_Fandoms



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Arthur is a king, Bisexual Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Crying, Emotionally Constipated Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Flower Crowns, Gay Merlin (Merlin), Ghost Merlin (Merlin), Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Merlin Dies (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Songfic, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, uther pendragon is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_The_Fandoms/pseuds/Imagine_The_Fandoms
Summary: Sing me to sleep, pleaseThank you, ArthurI love you
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Daisy Bell

It was supposed to have been a nice day. It was, in the beginning. 

Arthur had decided screw it, handed his paperwork to Leon and called for Merlin. 

"Yes sire?" the warlock asked. The king smiled.

"It's nice outside today. How would you feel about a picnic?" The look on his face was priceless. 

"You better not be screwing with me Arthur, you blew off our date last week because the ruddy tavern was on fire and you had to go fix it" and in about 0.25 seconds, Merlin had gone from from humble servant to displeased housewife. 

Arthur chuckled and held up his hands his mock surrender. "No, I'm serious. Come on, it'll be nice to get out of the castle" Merlin smiled and threw his arms around the blonde's neck. 

"Alright then you big sap. Lead the way" 

After grabbing a basket, they'd ridden out of Camelot and into the woods, not stopping until they'd gotten to a pond surrounded by a field of daisies. Merlin helped his boyfriend out of his armor and the two lay together in the shade, laughing and eating, and maybe kissing but nobody needed to know about that. 

Throughout the day, Arthur's hand strayed to a small box in his pocket. If Merlin had noticed, he didn't mention it, but it was likely that he had. Nothing he did went unnoticed. He just hoped that the other man didn't know what it was. 

The sun had begun to set and Merlin crouched among the flowers, pinching the stems and weaving them into daisy chains. He'd put one on Arthur's head and made one for himself, all smiles when the twang of a crossbow reached their ears. Arthur barely had time to react when a heavy weight collided with his chest and he went rolling sideways, knocking his head against a rock. 

Through his daze, he heard a muffled string of nonsensical words, the sound of something heavy and wooden dropping, and a pained cry that was completely unfamiliar to his ears. 

Blinking the fog from his eyes, he noticed that Merlin was standing over him, one arm stretched out in front. "Merlin?" he mumbled, pushing himself upright. 

The warlock turned around slowly before crumbling to his knees, Arthur barely managing to catch him. "Hey, what's wrong what's-" he broke off. Sticking out of Merlin's stomach was an arrow. Blood had already soaked his shirt and jacket. 

"A-Arthur" he coughed, reaching a hand up. The king grabbed it, turning pale. 

"Ohshitohshitohshit Merlin. We've got to get you back to Camelot, you're losing too much blood" He forgot about the assassin that could still potentially be alive. All that mattered was that his boyfriend was not going to die.

Merlin shook his head. "N-Not going to make it Arthur" 

"No, don't say that. Look if you die, then you... then you can't give me your answer" The blonde fumbled around in his pocket for the box and flipped it open, presenting the gold band to the warlock. 

Merlin smiled gently, trembling fingers brushing over the metal. "You already know it" he murmured, eyes fluttering shut. Arthur resisted the urge to shake him. 

"Come on Merlin, what can I do?! I can't lose you. Please" 

"S-Sing for me then" 

"What?"

"Sing me to sleep. Don't let our last moments be sorrow" With tremendous effort, Arthur pulled himself together knowing full well the only reason he wasn't screaming was because Merlin had asked him not too. 

"O-ok. Ok then. Uh" He cleared his throat, gathering the dying man a little tighter in his arms. "Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer true..."

Merlin huffed out a shaky laugh. "You sap" 

"I'm half crazy, all for the love of you" 

The warlock's breathing began to slow and Arthur pretended not to notice. Instead, he blinked away as many tears as he could and tried to stop his throat from closing up.

"It won't be a stylish marriage, for I can't afford a carriage"

From somewhere in the scarf, Merlin managed a scoff. "Puh-lease. You could probably buy all the carriage makers in Camelot if you wanted to" The king took that as a good sign. If he was still snarking, he might live. 

"But you'll look sweet upon the seat of a bicycle made for two" 

Merlin's eyes opened and he smiled. "Thank you, Arthur" 

The king kept singing. 

"I love you" 

"Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer true. I'm half crazy all for the love of you"

The sun had well and truly set by now and the two were left in the dark. Arthur shrugged his cloak around them and rocked the still form in his lap ever so slightly. 

"We'll spend all our lives together, regardless of the weather. And you'll look sweet upon the seat of a bicycle made for two" 

The tears continued to fall from his eyes and his voice was cracking all over the place and he really couldn't bring himself to care. Merlin had asked him to sing him to sleep. That's what he was going to do. 

"Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer true, I'm half crazy all for the love of you"

The night wind blew harder and Arthur shivered, wrapping the his cloak tighter around them. 

"W-We'll leave when the ball is over, get married in the clover. And you'll look sweet upon the seat of a bicycle made for two" 

He leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to his lover's forehead. "I love you too, Merlin" He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that but when he looked up, he gasped. Fireflies had settled on the flowers and it looked like the meadow had come to life with stars. 

"Thank you" he whispered to no one at all. 

He wasn't quite sure how he made it back to Camelot. He barely remembered riding through the gates. Vague shapes that could have been Gaius and Gwen took Merlin's body from him. An arm on his hand led him towards his room and he collapsed numbly onto his bed. 

Somewhere in the room, a faint melody floated down to meet him. 

_Daisy, Daisy, I'll give you my answer true.._

_I'm half crazy all for the love of you._

_I need not a stylish marriage_

_Our bike is the finest carriage_

_And with the band_

_I'll take your hand_

_And you'll know that l love you_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the angst. If you don't know what Daisy Bell sounds like, here's a link. The section of the song you just read is the part that I made up. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/5AEIvmZ1mRc


End file.
